Red to Black
by imblr
Summary: Ruby left Beacon Academy for 3 years, no note to let them know she'll be alright or any clue to where she was going. She doesn't know or cares if they'll accept her or not, but with Ozpin still missing and Qrow taking charge while there was a monster apocalypse outside. Who's going to listen to her with Cinder on her side? Would they believe their truth? CHAPTER 3 IS UP. (RE-EDIT)
1. It Only Just Begun

**If you've clicked to see what I have updated honestly I haven't updated new chapters apart from information on Chapter 7, however, I've decided to re-edit and re-write this story so please bare with me. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything of RWBY.**

* * *

**It Only Just Begun**

My inmost question is… Can I go back?

3 years down the line I deserted them and left alone with no note, no nothing, to let them know where I was going and now they're still asking for my help or any help they can get, the other day I watched the numerous air-crafts from signal academy leave but it isn't even that season yet to import new students especially when they might not be ready, but heck it could just be supplying.

Do I regret going? No, I don't in fact, it was the best decision of my life to actually understand myself instead of ignoring it, the situation I placed myself in was my fault. I drove my inner-self to a nomadic point of madness that it caused me to deal with another girl inside of me.

Will Yang accept me? I don't know… I left her like her mom did, yet I made a greater mark to actually be present in her life and disappear.

Yang was the best sister anyone can ask for, I mean here and there she talked to me and gave the advice I needed but she didn't necessarily talked about our paths and tried to figure the puzzles out, all she did was place that to aside and thought about fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting that was her mantra.

I need to be alone; I had to get far away from all of this as possible because something I loved so dearly, turned into something I bitter about. I have the courage, strength, speed, skill and motto to slash every monster in my path but am I too late? I ain't no Mary Sue but how did things get out of control to cause an outbreak like this? How could I not see this coming? How could anybody not see it?

During these 3 years, I saw many things outside the concrete walls they hid from us.

Sure they taught us what we needed to know but they taught us nothing about what's out in this wilderness. They didn't prepare us for this kind of monsters– a monster can't even be close to what I've come in contact with or describe it in a way that it's entirely more hideous than what you think about.

Should I go back and tell them before it gets too late? Tell them whatever you slaughter out there comes back to life? Will they even believe me? Let alone listen to me?

_God, I don't know._

"You're not alone red." Rolling my eyes as my ears bled with agony, I swear why haven't I murdered this guy when I could? Wait–he tells me he knows where my mother is and alive and this guy has been around the entire world, I'm not missing chances.

_Jeez, I sound desperate._

"Get lost Torchwick." Trying to start this fire for the night I stubbornly turn away and carry on.

"I think we apparently are," leaning against the oak tree for shelter I sit here before hearing him light up another cigar "need my lighter?"

"No." Answering before getting up I walk away from the scene, why out of people do he has to follow me?

Those years back when he brought all the grims into the city, I thought it was over but luckily all ended, but not so well, a lot of people died as everything was destroyed… I shouldn't give this guy an option or a-a chance to live, but it's the fact he has a fragment of information that he can tell me where my mom is, apparently her death was a cover-up from the superiors, I don't know if that's true.

"Where are you going?" He asked before following me, what is his problem!

"Stop following me and leave me alone!" Yelling at him to get it through his thick skull and that out-of-date hat he's always had, I headed off.

I'm eighteen now, I can deal with things on my own, I'm definitely not that kid I used to be, I've changed, I've changed a lot. Finding out I had something wrong with me isn't good but in ways it becomes useful, I'm me in daily life but when it comes to the battleground, I'm not me, I end up being locked inside and completely disparate from everyone.

Through the years I'm much stronger with or without my weapon after physically fighting with beowolves I've gained strength like Yang but not as perfect as her.

I've grown taller, my hair is longer since I don't have anything to cut it, I re-created crescent rose into something more vicious, vicious enough to help me survive, I'm not that little naïve girl everyone thought I was, I've grown to be sharper and a lot wiser after being out here.

I know what suffering really is, there were hard times where I wished I was at home drinking hot chocolate and reading comics with Jaune but that didn't stop me achieving my central power to something I never knew I've obtained.

I found out being alone (in some way when Roman gets lost) you can't always be so dependent on your weapon. That's everyone mistake, I learnt that after fighting Roman when I didn't have my crescent rose with me, I didn't even lay a mark on him but now with my bare hands I can leave him black, blue and limp, he knows I can after I kicked him into a tree, and I did pre-warn him before that I will break that walking stick of his and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine.

_Yeah, that vivid thought made him wince._

"I'm not leaving you alone; I did that last time and remember what that led to." Sometimes I really do wish I can swing a punch at him but he's right. That afternoon a few days ago I stormed off again, I bumped into a pack of grims, I had my crescent rose with me but I was torn that day, having to climb a rocky mountain for spring water at the top isn't easy so instead he saved me when he could have let me die that way. Hn, what a huntress I was.

"Fine, give me your lighter." Quickly turning around he halted, dropping the lighter in my hands as I walked back to the camp with him before hearing voices, stopping Roman I quietly hid and eavesdropped.

"It's a fresh fire," I recognise that voice… It's Professor Oobleck, why is he out?

"What does that mean?" Blake… Shoot I need to go.

"I don't know if it's Ruby but I think whoever was here will be back probably for more wood." Just great, turning to Roman I gave my right hand out, he took it before squeezing and he knew I was going to run, in my speed that is.

Damn it, it's starting to rain, running to wherever I found shelter or something that can be used as a roof on top of our heads was an abandoned bus stop that was completely rustic and gone. It's old, it's painted wood but its' all colourless and dry now. I don't know where we are but I let go and sat down on the pebble floor whilst leading against the post, I hope that doesn't break or fall.

"Why not just go back?" Here we go again.

"You know the answer Torchwick." I snapped as he sat opposite me, doing nothing but inhaling his cigar.

"Will you go back soon?" He asked again, damn he's being so persistent.

"Look I've been around you for 3 years, I know what you think is right and wrong, I know you inside out I do know." _He doesn't know._

"You don't know me inside out, what you see on the outside is just that on its own, I'm a downright person you don't know Roman, I'll go when the time is just right when that moment arrives." Placing my arms on my knees before hugging myself for warmth I place my head on my arms as a cushion.

"What moments are you waiting for then?" Raising my head to see a grim through the forest, not so far away, turning to us it did nothing but walked away.

"You'll wait and see," I said before going back to my regular stance. Closing my eyes I heard him walk away but to only come back after a few minutes he places something in the middle of us, hearing logs or wood he must have gotten dry wood before it went damp, dropping a pine cone at my foot I slowly open my eyes to watch him start a fire.

It wasn't scorching, but it was subtle enough for us both to use warmth.


	2. Question Existing

**Question Existing**

_Disturbed by the thunder I instantly woke up, rubbing my eyes to see the blurred vision as my senses kicked into only hearing the heavy rain pouring down… Taking a deep breath in before I fully opening my eyes after another rub. _

_Seeing the fire out in front of me as all that was left was burnt wood and its mess, realising I quickly grab my crescent rose just to make sure it stayed beside me as it remained cold by my side, this time sighing in relief I get up quietly to see Roman gone. _

_Confused as I couldn't tell where he would have gone or left without saying… I watched the sun rise at my East to walk outside the bus shelter I managed to sleep in. Then again I was always the one running away from him but that never really plays out well, the rain felt like a cold shower as I resumed my thoughts._

_Stretching before looking at my right in the distance I watched a female walk across the empty road, but something was different, she didn't look right, she was pale with a greenish complexion, decayed body parts with limbs revealing, dry blood all over her, limping, no… that shouldn't happen to humans, it should only happen to the monsters and only them. The rain continued to pour with no chance of stopping as I watched the woman silently to only move a few steps forward to get a better view._

_The cold breeze blew its blessing as I shivered slightly, feeling the goose-bumps rise up to the surface I didn't look at them as my only focus was the women. Ragged and ripped up clothes I know I won't be able to kill a human, monsters were what I was trained to kill but another being isn't. Especially when this person could've been someone else whom they're looking for across the world or city. _

_Gripping my weapon I kept my eye out for anyone who approaches from behind, seeing nothing as I stared into the forest I took another step as noise was heard far down beyond me, with that noise it caused the woman to look my way, she walked towards me before looking as if she was sniffing, smelling the fragrance in the air I watched her limp quickly towards me._

_She screamed and groaned as she got closer and closer until she looked like someone I remember, it can't be, it can't be her? Because I know she'll be able to wipe out something that's in her way. Black tousled hair all greasy, the women came closer and closer with slight hints of red in her eyes that were revealing too, but it mostly remained uncoloured that only displayed grey, a dead with no soul was what I saw right through her. Complete Emptiness._

_Taking small steps I raised my crescent rose before diminishing her into two pieces, watching her crawl with her upper body I changed it into a gun before pulling the trigger at her head, suddenly I turned around to see a few dead monsters as my eyes widened whilst they charged ever so quickly._

"Ruby!" My eyes were forced to open as I felt a sudden sensation of warmth.

Opening my eyes to feel Roman's embrace I sat quietly, I didn't reject as I was too drowsy too. Really opening my eyes to see it's sunny as the sun was at its highest, I guess I didn't mention that Roman changed as well as I did… I mean he's the same guy but he grew a few inches taller, he's more masculine rather than feminine, he doesn't care if he gets dirty but he's always had that hat, he's pretty much turned into a good guy protecting not only me but other people too… I wonder what happened to him. I never mention or ask.

"What is it?" I plainly asked as he let me go, I leant back on the wooden wall to look at him.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." He said as I yawned, god I'm already tired and I haven't even moved an inch.

"I wasn't," I lied "it wasn't bad it was just stupid." No, it was realistically real if those are the words I would pick.

Getting up I shrugged it off whilst Roman stood up along with me. I picked up my rose and walked out under the beaming sun, sighing as I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me I noticed he cut that piece of hair that covered his right eye, and surprisingly he has two different shaded eyes, green and blue I don't know why he covered it because it looks cool.

"That a new hairstyle of yours?" I asked.

"What about it?" He wondered before stepping next to me.

"Keep it, it suits you," I said before walking down the road to wherever it took us both.

"Thanks." He murmured as I slightly smirked as that went down in a matter of seconds, I could really do with some water as my throat decided to be dry and parched this morning. _Maybe you should just force your way through it huh? _Shaking my head as that thought I didn't like suddenly appeared, sighing in irritation I felt my stomach rumble. I heard a loud sigh from behind me as I rolled my eyes and turned around to question him but to have his back to me.

"Follow me," Roman said as I looked at him heading into the forest, furrowing my eyebrows I followed him which was unusually strange, it's usually me leading and him following but I guess I'll just have to trust him which I don't like doing but I just naturally do it.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time, again with no answer as I felt like we both have been walking for constant miles. Exhausted he turned to me as I looked at him before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Was all he said as I walked ahead, walking forward to see a house isolated from everybody else it sat at the bottom of mountains on its own?

"This person isn't a cannibal is it?" The question irked at stern face.

"No." He said before walking past me towards the path, sighing I walked straight ahead before catching up with Roman at the door, he knocked as the door opened.

"Emerald?"

"Ruby?"

"Roman!"

"Mercury!"

Mercury and Roman hugged each other as I stared at Emerald, they left the academy 2 years ago after realising Cinder and the two were causing an odd stance of trouble, so they became victims and were forced to leave while General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin found out by an anonymous student.

"What a sight to see," Mercury looked at me before presenting a slight sly smile, Roman stood in front of me.

"Get lost Merc," I nicknamed before folding my arms in front of my chest, yeah I meant what I said about me changing; height, body, hair and face whatever it's all different.

"Gonna let us in?" Roman asked as they both moved out of the way, warmth swept over us as I looked at how empty the house was, it was big but not what you'll call a mansion.

"Living room," Emerald said as Roman nodded, I looked at both of them as they surpassed glances, confused as I personally didn't like not knowing what was happening I walked behind.

Opening the dark auburn wood door as Roman held it open for me I stepped in to see that it was Cinder sitting in the seat; the fire was present in her eyes as I glared at her.

"Why did you have to tag me along?" I growled at Roman as he ignored me and sat on the couch in front of her, I am so going to hit him when we're out.

"Ruby, Roman, welcome," she said as I sat next to the fireplace whilst Roman was on my left.

"What do you want?" Roman said coldly, a tone he never used at me I looked away really unamused about doing business with her.

"I need you both to do something for me," Moving my eyes to look pissed off as I literally didn't care or will do anything she says.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?" I questioned as she moved her glance at me.

"You've changed enormously," she started whilst I rolled my eyes "I'll take you to your mother." She offered.

"How are you going to take me to her when I know she's dead?" I said, yeah I let Roman stay by his 'I'll take you to your mom' reason when I already know she's gone, don't murder me, I felt distant but who knows?

"Don't believe in false rumours Ruby." Speaking as my thoughts disappeared, I looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as I took it as a joke, I know she died, Qrow even told me and Yang when we were little, she died on her last mission.

"I don't joke," Cinder snapped slightly before seeing her take a deep breath in and out she opened her eyes again "I want you both to go back and gain trust, they got the wrong idea of me, Emerald, Mercury, Neopolitan, Roman… We're not bad guys, believe it or not, I was ordered to do everything, I did my part but it's getting boring, I know what's going to happen and without me, their academy will fall apart bit by bit." Explaining I didn't know whether to trust her or not.

"Why do you care about the academy so much?" I said.

"I do and I don't, you know Glynda?" She asked as I nodded, she sighed before biting her lip.

"She's my mother good friend, the academy held a lot of her." Funny, bad people actually do have feelings.

"Fine, but if you go back to your words about my mother and the whole trust issue, then I will not hesitate to kill you all." I pre-warned before standing up, Roman tensed.

What's funny is that does she trust me to even go there for her and the sake of the other 4?

"You can stay here and leave tomorrow, food, bed, clothes, bath is all provided." Sighing as I stepped towards the door, turning the knob to see Neopolitan she gestured for me to follow her as Roman was behind me.

Going upstairs and down the corridor, I got a different room, accepting it I closed the door before looking at the room, all wine red and dark brown furniture with hints of black and camel shades.

Undressing I knew I seriously needed a shower, getting under the hot water I cleaned before re-thinking.

_"__Don't believe in false rumours Ruby."_

It isn't true.

Why would Qrow lie to me and Yang? _You don't deserve the truth. _I started to feel my eyes water by not the shower but by my emotions I questioned myself further on. Why would my mom hide away from me all these years? _Because she had enough of you and you were just an object in her way. _What if she's the master plan to all this evil strategy? _Guess all you want you to know it might be true_… _Are you nothing to her?_

* * *

**My replies to your reviews.**

**TheHollowClown: **thank you for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you find it interesting, I hope after this chapter it continues . BUT I apologise that this isn't in 3rd POV even though it's your preference, overall with this story I feel like it's easier to writer in first POV, but thank you for answering and please enjoy the update.

**King of the Iron Hammer Vita: **thank you very much for the review, happy that you found it interesting, cool username by the way…

**Kamjam: **hehe I'm so mean to you, *coughs* anyways thanks for the review hun, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Theundeadkings: **thank you for your review; I really hope you enjoy this update!

**FirstTeamAvatar: **I have and I find it more straightforward and simple that way, I don't want to be too descriptive in 3rd POV as I noticed I tend to do that when I tried. However thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it, enjoy the update!

**xWasabi24: **thank you for the review and I apologise that I'm not going to continue in 3rd person, I tend to be _too_ descriptive when I do so, but thanks and enjoy the chapter.

**Razer: **I'm really sorry that it isn't in 3rd POV as well as you preferred it, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and still find it interesting. Right now I haven't got a specific pairing to team all the way through, but I will hint that there's going to be a lot of mixed emotions and triangles involved, thanks for the review.

**LegendaryOrigin: **Wow I'm glad you really like it; it's awesome to read that! The story will develop and yes I have something like that in mind but we'll have to wait and see, and to your reply to my question, thank you for answering and placing your opinion I'll take that into a note. But to sum everything up, thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Dior Chatnoir: **For you, I've made this chapter a little longer than I usually write chapters since I don't like making it too big and too much in a chapter but it'll develop, anyways thank you for the review and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Renna: **Aw, I'm sorry that this isn't going to continue in 3rd person but I hope you still enjoy reading it in the first person, thank you for the review and I enjoy! J

**Willow: **yeah I get ya, and I'm glad I got Ruby to appear mature, it's hard when her persona is naïve and happy to be mature and wise but the reason she ran away was to get away from everyone and to personally help herself since she put everyone before her she forgot about herself, it took her 3 years long because she wanted to be away for 3 years, it could be how long but the character has to seem- ya know wise and prepared. Thank you for the review and I hoped I answered your questions, enjoy!

**SilverstormXD: **haha wait till the story develops and Roman will seem different so don't worry about him, he'll toughen up, I didn't want Ruby to turn into a Mary-Sue and come back like Superwoman, it's just I personally thought she was soft for a character that held so much power, so I decided to put twists into the plot and change her a teen-weeny bit. XD thanks for the review though and I hope you enjoy the update.

**Taeniaea: **thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy rest of the new update!


	3. On Edge

**On Edge**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Something about her plan didn't seem right, nothing ever did. After what she has done to Beacon Academy, Yang wouldn't have been hurt, Weiss wouldn't have left, Blake wouldn't have run with the White Fang and Pyrrha would still be alive! I felt hopeless after everything. All because of her, that evil power she never had but if I do anything my chances of surviving are unlikely.

Looking across the room as I stay seated against the headboard, the clock struck thirty minutes past six. Groaning before massaging my forehead with finger and thumb I ended up debating whether or not to get out of bed so I ended up going into the bathroom for simple measures. Changing into cleaner clothing, I pushed my door open to go downstairs. Not expecting anybody to be awake at this time I stood at the top of the wooden staircase before taking a step, stretching I yawned lightly before the scent of breakfast filled the hallway.

"She is to not be told anything, by anyone, got that?" I stood still to be scared that my breathing might even give me away, listening to Cinder as I recognised her voice but who else could be with her? She must be talking to someone. "It's our only chance," hearing Emerald I wondered if Roman woke up or not. He's possibly still asleep, something tells me.

"Why are you just standing there Ruby?" Snapping out of my thoughts I look down to see Mercury at the bottom of the staircase, - shit what excuse do I come up with?

"My foot went numb," Jeez is that the best you could think of?

"I could totally relate but," he paused to lift his legs, "I don't have any." Chuckling as I slowly went down the stairs, I want out. I don't want a part of this.

"Where's Roman?" I asked as I went into the kitchen, picking up a piece of toast I sat at the table. I began to try and not say my assumptions out loud as they all passed glances apart from Cinder, they all were just looking at her before averting other ways.

Cinder sighed "Roman has been dead since your last fight." H-how could he be dead? Wasn't he with me since I parted from Jaune?

"That's impossible; he was with me the entire time?" Exchanging looks with Emerald as she looked away. "It's hard to explain but none of us could reach him." No, I'm not crazy. How could he be so crystal clear?

Getting up I felt vexed storming out of this home they call, they began yelling my name. I feel so played. Trying to figure it out I remembered the past fights when it happened to Coco years ago and the other guy but that power has been playing with me for three years! Not in a match, for three years!

Suddenly halting, Cinder appeared in front of me "stop running!" _That's what you've always been doing, look how that's worked out. _Clenching my jaw as I held my fists beside me, if the fake Roman brought me here then it must've been either of them… Mercury or Emerald isn't cut out for that crap but I know it's Cinder, who else would it be? She's been asking for the most favours and apparently all I know is that she beholds the power of some witch part of a fable, that's what I was briefly told.

Standing there as I bit my bottom lip, completely unsure about how this would turn out. Usually, I would grasp onto some idea but all of this, everything became on impulse. Sometimes it'd feel worse than it should but how could I change what had happened. Ever since Qrow found out about my silver eyes all caused everything to be weighted onto my shoulders, even Sun tried to cover the grenade with bubble-wrap and it still would've blown.

Maintaining my posture before crouching my head leaned against my hands before I stood up again, I feel worthless for being part of this but I want to do something, I just don't want my family to hate me for this, sighing I looked at her plainly "what else do I do?" Not even bothering I felt frustrated, frustrated that I couldn't stand to take all of this anymore. Why did I have to be so intrigued by saving the world? What world did I want to save? Some sort of fake one in my head.

"Stop losing yourself, I have my reasons to go back to Beacon and so do you." Is she some sort of fan-girl for team RWBY reunion because in hell that is not happening?

"Listen, I called out to Glynda and everything seems pretty tight over there." Emerald interrupted, putting her phone back into her pocket I stood there.

"I'm not going to Beacon for the fight, I need to talk to somebody over there and it's best we both go together." Unsure for her reasons, why would she want me to go with her? What difference will I make?

"And I going with you won't get you killed?" I couldn't care less anymore.

"If you see it that way, then fine but we're leaving now." With that, she turned around and walked ahead following with Mercury and Emerald. I don't really know my way there, sighing I ended up following, questioning myself even walking beside her.

"Cinder," Saying her name I knew she was listening "if you hurt any of my friends or the people I love, I will not hesitate to finish you like you did with Pyrrha." Continuing to walk beside her she didn't say anything, it continued like that until Emerald and Mercury had their own conversation.

Roman wasn't even alive, to begin with, how could they mess with me like that? All this time and I've been simply obliging, fuck, I've been in on their plan all along. No wonder Roman didn't leave me alone, he stayed and persisted and would occasionally leave but bring back high sourced food even if we were in the middle of nowhere.

They decided to overrun Beacon with monsters that were almost impossible to kill until everything stopped, I wanted to get away from everything. Leave this place to somewhere else where nobody would know me- but no, I'm warped back into the mess as if I signed the contract with blood. Geez Ozpin better has made his return because he can't keep everyone hanging like this.

Sure Beacon was an awesome place, most likely one that I was gullible to think everything would always play out alright, obviously I wasn't the only one who probably thought that.

"Ruby?" Snapping out of my thoughts I looked up to Emerald, stopping as everyone else stood still.

"What?"

"Qrow wants to speak with you." Frowning I looked at the wall, the little screen that lit up before hearing my name.

"Was is it?" Waiting for this response they all waited.

"Glynda will show you around and to your rooms," He finished, sounding monotone like a robot as if, "some aren't happy, Ruby, I don't understand what your motive is behind them but if I find anything you'll be walking with a target on your back." Couldn't have thought of a better welcome from my uncle.

With a beep it ended, I didn't get what he meant by having a motive, possibly because I don't know myself either- to be honest, they pulled me into this mess. Turning around to look at them she kept the eye contact with me, shit it felt like she was reading my mind. I'm surprised she didn't call me since I was apparently her biggest threat, I can't remember what happened at the top of the tower, seeing Pyrrha go, just twisted something inside of me I couldn't hold. Knowing she was gone felt different to seeing her go.

Watching her have no choice to be chosen by death itself – but now that murderer to blame was standing beside me, somewhat unfazed and hopeful.

Everyone motioned to walk through the high solid gates that's been decorated with a protection spell, it looks like Glynda's work seeing this place has been set to be invisible. Wait- this wasn't Beacon, a few buildings and some still through construction however it isn't as advanced. Noticing Glynda walk towards us, she exchanged a conversation with Cinder as she guided us, walking ahead through the entrance walkway. Hearing a few whispers and idiocy I tried to ignore what people assumed, god they look stupid. I didn't see any of them staying to fight- no they all ran to the closest get-away vehicle and let Beacon get destroyed. Pathetic.

The layout was similar to Beacon as some of the buildings were designed to be similar, it seemed Glynda helped with her magic to speed things up.

"As you can see everything is going through progress, however, any disturbances with anything it'll take a considerate punishment. We've placed your room a little further away from some heated students but again it's two for each room, timings are the same however Qrow set an assembly tomorrow morning for Ruby to explain the zombieism outside the walls, you are the only one still alive after being out there." Roman just flashed through my head, what happened between me and him, should be gone now but why do I still feel his presence? He couldn't have died that easily and Cinder wouldn't want to take on his shift of stress.

Lifting my head to notice Yang, her arm being adjusted to a metal controlled one. I hadn't noticed Blake or Weiss yet, maybe they aren't allowed to come back after what happened, but I did hear Blake being taken away again... Maybe I'll ask Cinder to bring her back, I doubt she'd be any happier. She's in a similar position compared to me, taken by the enemy by surprise.

Suddenly I hear someone running, running towards me I noticed Yang almost an arms distance away from me until Glynda blocked her, fuck.

"Do you feel proud of what you've done! She took Pyrrha out and that metal boy framed me! Ruby!" Shrugging off Jaune and Nora she huffed, my mouth went dry I wanted to say something but how could I?

"Leaving us like that and here you are with the enemy, they ruined our memories and abused everything that was left! I thought with you leaving, maybe you'd bring something good back to everything like you always do- but then you're gone for years and this is how you appear!" I didn't realise it looked so bad in her perspective, they may have been for everybody else.

My heart dropped for a second at this moment. I couldn't adjust to everything she was saying because I didn't see it like that, none of them knew I was with the enemy by a façade, I was played into their hands.

"Let's leave." Hearing Cinder indicate us all it sounded close to a whisper, biting my inner cheeks as my ears burned with warmth I turn away from Yang, I get that answers what I've been questioning all this time.

_She hasn't accepted me, maybe for never._

* * *

**It's short but I feel like if I keep placing this to the side, it'll end up collecting dust. Tell me how do you feel about this change? Bad or good? Let me know in the review section below. **

**1:18AM**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Authors Note**

This isn't one of those notes where this story will be discontinued, it's actually one where I'm asking whoever is reading this if they would prefer me re-writing this whole story, OR wouldn't mind me re-editing, OR would just want me continuing as normal, however it will take time to re-make everything but better than as it is now.

Why? Personally, I feel like I poorly written and planned this story out, I feel like it was one those in the moment inspiration things… if that makes sense.

However, if you would like for me to continue as it is, I might re-edit some chapters to make it easier for me to make more.

I'm sorry about this wait and delay, I have been having a writer's block with this but I would like to keep going!

Sincerely,

imblr


End file.
